The Marauder Return
by Snowqueen3357
Summary: Tonks makes an interesting discovery at Malfoy Manner what is it and how will it affect the Potter siblings lives. Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone this is my first attempt at writing so be warned it may completely suck. Ideas and criticism welcome. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I just own a few characters in this story that I created.**

GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILDREN. Vernon Dursely of No. 4 Privet Drive yelled.  
Jane Potter groaned she rolled over on her small mattress to see her older brother Caleb he was obviously not pleased to be woken up so early either. She sighed knowing it would be worse if she delayed. Though her small body protested from lack of sleep she pushed herself onto her uneasy feet and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast.

In the kitchen where her little siblings Harry and Lydia and her cousins Grechin and Dudley Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper and Aunt Petunia was fussing over the fact that Aunt Marge was coming later that day and her brothers' hair was as messy as ever. She went to the stove and started cooking breakfast.  
"Girl help your sister with breakfast". He said to Lydia.

"And you, boys go out and weed the garden until we've had our fill".

"Yes Uncle Vernon". the boys choir-est and went outside to do the deed.

"Petunia".  
"Yes Vernon"?  
"Apparently due to some new evidence a supposed mass murderer case is being reinvestigated just goes to show what idiots get into office these days what proof could be more convincing than a street full of people".  
"Really who was it"?  
"Well the actual suspect's name hasn't been released but the current convict's name is Sirius Black".

There was a clatter as Jane droped the spatula she was holding.

"Dose that name have any meaning to you Girl'

"No Uncle Vernon". Jane lied.

"Then why did you drop the spatula". He inquired

"I wasn't paying attention". She invented wondering how this excuse still worked after using it for 3 years.

He grunted turned back to his paper muttering things like clumsy useless freaks and Dudley laughed oafihly.

"Jane". A small voice inquired.

"Yes Lyd"?

"Who is he"? She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I'll tell you later ". She said with a wink.

The girl turned back to her work knowing that something good would come out of Sirius Black's release because Jane was rarely excited about anything on Privet drive.

Later that day Jane and Caleb where folding laundry after Aunt Petunia was out of earshot.

"Caleb after you left to weed the garden this morning Uncle". She put as much sarcasm in the word uncle as she could. "Vernon came across a very interesting article in the newspaper".

"Jane I highly doubt that any newspaper article that Uncle Vernon finds interesting would be note worthy".

"Oh". She said a smirk spreading across her face. "you'll like this one a convicted mass murder case is being reinvestigateddue to new evidence".

"Getting interesting". He said as he stood up to fold a pair of Dudley's sizable trousers.

"It turns out that it was someone else but they haven't caught him yet".

"Mmmmhm".

"and his is ... Sirius Black".

"WHAT THE".

"Told ya you'd be interested".

"No need to look so superior about it". He said as she stuck her tongue out barely hold back fits of giggles at the incredulous look on his face".

"Maybe we won't have to wait until we'er eleven to get away from the Dursleys".

"Yes maybe".

 _That Evening_

"Vernon".

"Yes Petunia".

"Well the girl's reaction this morning made me curious so i decided to do some research and well"...

"What is it Petunia".

"It turns out that Sirius Black".

"The mass murderer who is being reinvestigated".

"Yes well he is the Potter kids' godfather".

"What"!? He roared his face turning a brilliant shade of puce".

"And I think she knows the way the shock seemed to hit her and the fact that she was humming under her breath all day".

"Yes come to think of it she was acting unnaturally cheerful today"

"That would explain it yes everything lines up perfectly".

"what do we do we can't have their kind barging into the house what if they do stuff like that kind do".

They pondered it for another hour and devised a plan.

 _That Night_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Jane shrieked and shot off of her mattress, looked around then let herself fall back she had been having the same nightmare for three years and tonight was no different.

"Had it again"? inquired Caleb from his mattress six feet away.

"Ya". She said attempting to go back to sleep but the basement was hot due to it being crowded with discarded possessions of the Dursley's and no air conditioning. Tomorrow would be a nightmare as well Aunt Marge had arrived and though it was to late for any mager inspections everything they did tomorrow was sure to be frowned on and criticized. Not to mention she would be there a whole week.  
She sighed she had not been able to get either of the twins alone they had all gone to bed knowing the would be extremely sore in the morning.  
But then she felt elated hope Sirius could be realised and nothing at the moment could take that away from her.

Soon Jane's soft breaths could be heard around the basement Caleb soon fell asleep to knowing his little sister was sleeping to.

. 

48 Hours Earlier

Malfoy Manner was being subject to a intense raid due to a tip of that Lucius had some illegal dark arts objects. Nimphredora Lupin **(For this story she's the same age as The Marauders and company and married Reamus much earlier Teddy is 3 years older than Harry)** was about to call it quits when she noticed a certain tapestry she walked over to inspect it.  
With discust she realised it was a family tree of 'The Noble and Most ancient House of Malfoy' ancient maybe noble bahhhh. She looked at it closer a saw a faint seam. She inserted her fingers into it and pulled.  
It didn't budge not that she had expected it to. Upon further investigation she found several concealment charms and nasty curses but nothing to hard to break. The seam opened quit easily and she walked down the winding staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane had just finished making breakfast. And Marge was going on about how Riper would have missed her if she left him behind. Just as Jane had predicted today was hellish and it wasn't even 9:30.

"Girl".

"Yes Aunt Marge?" She said rather unenthusiasticly. She hated calling he aunt they weren't even related thank Merlin.

"Get Riper a drink my poor baby's dieing of thirst." Jane got a plain bowl and filled it with water. Then cautiously set it down and Riper started to drink.  
He started slopely lapping up the water.  
She could not stop her face from contorting at grotesque scene.

"What are you grimising at?" Demanded Marge. Jane wished she could make one of the comebacks that had popped into her head but contented herself with simply ignoring Marge.

"See not right in the head these children." At this a window broke due to a spurt of accidental magic from Caleb.

"You two". Uncle Vernon said pointing at Celeb and Jane.

"Come with me".

 _Back to Tonks_

Tonks had just finished descending the stairs and was met with sight that made her mouth drop to the floor it was simeler to the cellar but it had a line of 14 beds like a hospital. On them where 14 people who were killed in the wizerding war Gideon and Fabion Prewett Edger and Martha Bones Emmeline Vance, Marlene Black nee Mackinnon Frank and Alice Longbottom Charlus, Dorea, James and Lily Potter, Regulus Black and Peter Petigrew. All looked like they were in commas and had been for a long time. She immediately marched back up the stairs.

"Mad-Eye you have to come see this!" When Moody finally got to the basement he surveyed the scene with his magical eye.

"We better get them to St. Mungos we can prove who they are there."

 _2 Days Latter_

Remus Lupin had been at St Mungos for 2 days the healers had done identification tests and all of them were confirmed to be who they appeared. It was a miracle or perhaps not so much Voldemort and the Death Eaters must have setup a spell so that the order members they 'killed' or in the Longbottem's case tortured would be transported to the Malfoy's cellar. The patients should be waking up soon it was just a simple sleeping curse.  
All at once they started to stir and wake up Remus watched with baited breath. Maybe Sirius could be released. **(Hello again so again Remus knows Sirius is innocent but do to his condition he had been threatened with Azkaban as well if he kept trying to prove his innocence)** That thought alone made him want to coax him on but all he could do was watch. As soon as Lily got over her confusion she screemed at the top of her lungs.

"HARRY LYDIA." At that Remus jumped into action.

"Lily relax the twins are alive". Lilys head whirled around and then she relaxed.

"Mooney what happened I clearly remember Avada Kadavera and I see most of these people died before me?"

"Well Prongs I don't know for sure but it turns out all the order members that where killed where actually transported to Malfoy Manner in a magicly induced coma."

"Where's Sirius?" Marlene asked.

'Well ummmm".

"He isn't dead is he!"

"No he sort of went after Wormtail and was framed for his murder along with 12 muggles".

What do you mean ha went after me? Peter asked

Ohh right about when did you get captuered Wormtail? Remus asked

A little before the twins' first birthday.

Wait then who did we make secret keeper. James asked

Probebly a Death Eater under polyjuice.

What are you guys talking about. Peter asked.

Well a prophecy was made shortly after you where kidnapped that said Harry and Lyd where the only ones who would be able to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledor encouraged Lily and James to go into hidding under the fidalius charm me and Sirius where to obvious so the impersonater was chosen. And he probebly blabed to Voldemort first chance he got. On Halloween the next year they were attacked and Lily and James where ki sent to Malfoy Manner". And Sirius went after the imposter but when he confronted him the imposter yelled how he had betrayed the Potter's and blew a gas line killing himself and 12 muggles and getting Sirius convicted of murder".

"My husband is the biggest idiot of all time".

"I'd call it more hot hotheadedness but has Sirius ever been cool and collected".

"Good point wait that would brand him a mass murderer he isn't in Azkaban is he".

"Afraid so Marls I tried to get him out but the Ministry just threatened me with Azkaban so I stopped so I would be able to take care of the kids".

"So all of them are with you"?

"No Lily your kids are at your sisters Ministry orders".

"WHAT WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD SEND A CHILD LET ALONE FOUR MAGICAL CHILDREN TO LIVE IN THAT GOD FORSAKEN HOUSE".

"Lily what's so wrong with your sister"? Dorea asked.

"She hates magic we were really close when we were little then I got my Hogwarts letter and she started treating me like an outcast. I can only imagine what she and her walrus of a husband have done to my babies".

"She sounds like a terrible woman".

"She is" Lily said with a huff.

"What are _you_ doing here". James said glaring at Regulus

"I defected from the Death Eaters and died getting at one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes". Regulus said

"Sirius will be over the moon once we get him out of Azkaban"! James said practicality bouncing on the bed with delight

"He will? I was under the impression that he hated my guts". He said doubtfully

"Of coarse not ". Said Charlus. " He was just disappointed that you joined Voldemort".

"And you can testify that he wasn't a Death Eater cause we know you of all people will know that he wasn't isn't and never will be".

"Wait they think Sirius is a Death Eater?!" Regulus said

" No they think Sirius is He Who Must Not Be Named's right hand man."

"What alternate universe are they living in we have to get Sirius out of Azkaban Quickly". James said.

Just then Cornelius Fudge walked in.

"Hello I would like to say welcome back and that we are so glad..

Excuse me I would like to ask you something minister. Charlus asked before James could explode

"Yes Lord Potter anything.

" Said Fudge nearly bouncing on his toes with excitement he looked like child in a candy store James Remus and Peter could barely hold in their laughter".

"What did Sirius Black say at his trial".

"I I d don't the the think he had one". Spluttered Fudge clearly caught off guard by the question.

"That bloody explains it. Snarled James

"I beg your pardon but explains what".

Sirius is innocent it was an imposter posing as me who better the Potter's and blew up the street." Blurted Peter clearly feeling a little guilty that because he was captured one of his best friend's got killed and the another got murdered.

"I bbubu What". Studered the minister I shall look into it further dose any one know who the Death Eater was.

No idea. Everyone else said at once

Then I can't do anything till that happens".

FOR GOODNESS SAKE AT LEAST GIVE HIM A TRIAL ALL MAGICAL CITIZENS GET ONE AND SIRIUS NEVER GOT A TRIAL SO AT LEAST GIVE HIM THAT HE CAN UES VERHITA SERU OR CHWAK HIS WAND YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHO THE DEATH EATER IS FOR ALL WE KNOW HE'S ALREADY IN AZKABAN OR DEAD." Lily yelled Fudge looking quite scared left mumbling stuff like the trial will commence as soon as possible.

"Now we have that out of the way we need to get Celeb, Jane, Harry and Lyd out of Privet drive Merlin knows what they've gone through". James said

"Wait you two have four kids. Said Dorea

"Yes Mum". Said James

"Well we should probably wait until you all are realised we don't want to get into more trouble".

"Fine". Huffed Lily. "But not a moment later".


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Evening_

Jane was down for the count unable to do anything but lay there on her mattress as to not agravate the many injeries she got from the morning before and all her siblings could do was keep up with the chores and in Celebs case feel horrible about blowing up at Aunt Marge. About 10:00 well after the kids where in bed a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes" Vernon said irritability.

"Good evening Mr. Dursley said a man with sandy blonde hair and scar's on his face said he was flanked by two of people that Vernon couldn't quite see in the dark and the heavy cloaks that where obscuring their faces.

"I apologise for the lateness of the hour but may we please have a few minutes of your time this won't take long" he said politely.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" he grumbled clearly wanting the strangers to leave. The people came into the living room where Marge and Petunia where sitting.

"Vernon who are these people" said Marge as equalally irrateted as her brother.

"Forgive me for intruding but I'am here to discuss the Potter children's...

"Those good for nothing brats who are here to plege their decent relatives because thier no good parents died because they crashed while drunk driving" Marge spat. Everyone else in the room stiffened Remus and the Potters fearing the state the children where in, Vernon and Petunia a) they knew this man knew the truth and b) it was obvious that he was a wizard as well.

"I hate to shatter what ever illusion they have been painting about the Potter's" Remus said abandoning his politeness and switching to a more icy persona "but they where by no means drunkerds and did not die in a car crash".

"A bbubu what" Marge stammered turning an unsightly shade of red. **(haha Marge gets the surprise of her life it was sooooo satisfying to write this)**

"I will not go into the details of how they 'died' but it turns out that they where not dead but merely in commas and would very much like to take custity of their children once more" he finished and the two people removed their hoods to revival Lily and James Potter looking very much angry at what they just heard and everyone else in the room except Remus turned white.

"MUM DAD UNCLE MOONY" shouted Celeb as he came running through the door and pulled his mother into a ginormous bear hug and Lily, forgetting her anger at the moment returned the hug with equal vigor.

"Hey Sweetie".

"Yes Mum".

"Where are your siblings we need to get them so we can leave" at this Celeb hesitantly lead the adults to the cupboard under the stairs where the twins slept. Surprisingly they where still sleeping peacefully Lily gently shook them awake Harry's immediate response was to step in front of Lyd in protective manner.

"Hey you two" James said choking up slightly at seeing his youngest children again and they looked at him in slight confusion as they got out of the cupboard.

"Excuse me sir" said Lyd politely.

"But who are you"? Harry finished

" He's our dad"! Yelped Celeb from behind him. At once the kids looked extremely confused then hopeful and James crushed them into a hug.

"Now where's the other one so we can hex these miserable people and go" James sad and Celeb shakily pointed him in the direction of the basement door.

When he got down the narrow stair case he had to maneuver around dozens of wooden crates and cardboard boxes until he found who he was looking for. He saw his oldest daughter laying on a small mattress and covered in cuts and bruises hardly breathing he immediately gathered her into his arms and carried her out.

"What happened"! Lily said worry and anger etched on her face. At this point the Potters and Remus where extremely angry at the Dursleys and marched back to the living room and based all of the Dursleys with threats of a court case. Then they all apperated to a small cottage that the Potters owned and Lily set to work right away healing Jane.

"How bad was it" James asked after Lily came out of the room they had put Jane in at this Lily took a deep breath and said.

"A broken leg, arm, wrist and ankle as well as a few ribs and cuts and bruises all over with slight blood lose" she finished and collapsed into James's arms crying.

After she had calmed down he went to Harry's room and found him sitting on his bed just looking around in wonder.

"Hey Dad" said Harry a little awkwardly

"Hey Harry" he went over to sit on the bed when Lyd came bounding in and stopped at the door.

"Hey Lyd" both of them said simultaneously

'Hi" said Lyd a little shyly.

"Say do you two want to hear a bedtime story". James suggested both of them nodded a little hesitantly but Lyd crawled onto the bed and James picked a random book from the stack in the room' The Little Engine That Could' he started reading and it sounded ridiculous to him but the kids seemed to enjoy it and by the time he was finished they where both fast asleep. He smiled and shifted them to a more comfortable position and turned the lights out saying "Goodnight my little ones".

Then he went to Celebs room and found him passed out laying spread eagled on the bed snoring slightly and glasses ascue. He chuckled softly and took his glasses off and put them on the bed side table.

He went to his and Lily's room where she was already in her pajamas he did the same and they both layer down on the bed.

"I just can't believe Petunia would let such a thing happen under her own roof and to her own flesh and blood and we probably don't even know half of it" Lily said sudanly and as she did tearing up.

"I don't know Lils but we're here now and can protect them from now on and I can assure you thier actions will not go unpunished".

Soon after they where both fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

James woke up in the middle of the night feeling something wasn't right. He looked over and saw Lily sleeping peacefully but he could hear something faintly he got up and walked to the door.

Once out of the room it was clear that the sound was crying he investigated further and the sound and it led him to the room where Lily had treated Jane he walked in and saw her with her knees pulled up to her face in a fetal position crying like the world was coming to an end. He had no idea why she was crying but he went over and scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy"? She asked looking up at him with huge hazel eyes.

"It's me princess" was the reply after he said that she buried her face in his chest and cried harder.

"What happened Princess was it a nightmare" she nodded into his chest and started to calm down.

"Don't worry Princess nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here" he wispered into her ear then he started to hum a lullaby.

 _When you walk through a storm_

 _Hold your head up high_

 _and don't be afraid of the dark._

At the end of the storm

there's a golden sky

and the sweet silver song

of a lark.

Walk on walk on

with joy in your heart

Walk on walk on

With joy in your heart

And you'll never walk alone.

 **(You'll Never Walk Alone, Rogers Richerd)**

As he finished the song there where tiny puffs of air on his neck as Jane slept peacefully he stroked her wild black curls much like his own. Soon he was asleep to glasses ascew and snoring the this is the scene that Lily saw the next morning

 **Hey sorry for the short chapter I try to aim for 1000+ words but it wasn't happening taday**


	5. Chapter 5

Celeb woke in utter confusion.

Why was his mattresses so soft?

Why couldn't he touch the ground where his glasses where?

He could smell breakfast so why where Jane and Lyd up but he hadn't heard Vernon call?

Then the events of the night before came flooding back and he bonded to the the kitchen where he saw his Mum frying bacon and grilling pancakes.

"Morning Mum" he said then shuffling to the table as his elation slightly gave way to fatigue.

"Morning sleepyhead" she said as she sat a large stack of pancakes dripping with golden syrup, butter and blueberries in front of him. **(Sorry if I made anyone hungry I can barely keep from drooling)**

Caleb as proceed to demolish the stack of pancakes Harry and Lyd walked in.

"Good Morning Sweeties' Lily said with a radiant smile they looked a little apprehensive at the kindness but never the less started to help Celeb in demolishing the stack of pancakes.

About 15 minutes later the floo activated, all the kids jumped Caleb getting used to magic again and Harry and Lyd not aware of it at all. A boy with turquoise hair stepped out followed by Tonks holding the hand of a small girl slightly younger than the boy.

"Wocher Lily". She said with a huge grin.

"Hey Auntie Dora" Celeb said through a mouthful of pancake Lily and Tonks both rolled their eyes.

Harry Lyd this is Tonks shes a close family friend and these are her kids Teddy and Audrey."

"Ummm did she just walk out of the fireplace"?

"Ya its called the Floo." Said Audrey as if it was obvious

"Well Sweetie I don't think they know about magic".

"magic". Harry asked as Lyd tilted her head and her fiery red locks turned a vived green.

"See your doing it there" said Tonks as Harry stared at his sister in complete surprise.

"What"? said Lyd as she couldn't see her own hair.

"U Lyd your hair is green".

"WHAT". Lyd shrieked as Tonks chuckled lightly

"Sweetie its called metamorphmagie

I one to" she said as she turned her hair from pink to turquoise like Teddy's and back.

"Soooo magic is real" Harry said in amazment

"Yes wizards and witches are real though its nothing like the muggle story books".

"Muggles"

"Yes people who don't have magic"

"Okey so where do you learn it"?

At this point the twins where egerly soaking up the information Tonks was spouting Teddy and Audrey had sat down and looked slightly board because they already knew thus stuff but they where soon joined by Celeb because he knew it all of it to.

"So where's Jane" Teddy asked

"Ummm Vernin gave her a beating because of accidental magic"

"Ohhhh" audrys eyes grew to the size of saucers "is she better"

"I don't know I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow but I think so Are Jake and Reggie coming"

"Yeah they'll be here soon Auntie Marlie just wanted some alone time with them before she came to see you".

"Okey"

"And my dad said he had somethings to take care of with Uncle Wormtail".

"WHAt" Celeb whisper shouted.

'It was a discized Death Eater that betrayed your parents"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You know you dont have to wisper anymore."

They all jumped and turned to see Jane there laughing so hard she had to hold on to her chair to hold herself up.

"Come on lets go out side and play".

All the kids agreed so they all went outside to play a game of tag.

 **Yay Jane'** **s**


	6. Chapter 6

A little while after the kids had gone outside James stumbled into the kitchen.

"Ey Mrs. Moony"

"Wocher to you James"

Lily set a new plate of pancakes down and James ate ravanesly

"I found you in Jane's room this morning why were you in there?"

"Because she had a nightmare".

"What about"?

"She fell back to sleep before I could ask all I know is that it was pretty bad you'd have thought the world was ending".

"Ohhhhh". Lily instinctively looked out the window and saw the kids locked in a game of tag were Celeb was chasing Audrey in an attempt to catch her the only thing that was wrong was the fact Celeb was a year older and they looked about the same size all the Potters where like that.

She sighed James followed her gaze and smiled. Just then the floo activated and Marlinee came out followed by a boy and a girl.

"Hello everyone the party can begin" she said with a huge grin.

"Heeey Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs" said the boy with a wicked smirk

"And hello to you Jake" Lily said rolling her eyes and James just fell on the ground laughing and all he could gasp out was

"Like...father... like ...son".

"Where is eveyone"? The girl asked.

"Playing in the yard Reggie".

"Okey" both of them said at the same time while dashing out the door.

When James finally got over his laughing fit and in his chair again he looked around.

"Moony and Wormtail better hurry up I'm out numbered three to one."

The ladies rolled there eyes.

 _At the Ministry_

They had been sitting in the same room for three hours as aurors and Wizengomot members discused the case in the next room.

Remus sighed it was more boring than hisory of magic the only class he could not stay awake in he kept having to pinch himself to stay conscious Peter was in a simeler state. Finally the door opened and they both shot up in their

chairs.

Kingsley Shaklebolt walked in

"After much consideration"

"You could say that again" he muttered under his breath.

"It has been decided that Sirius Black is claered of all charges and said charges are placed on the unidentified Death Eater"

"Finally" said Peter in an exasperated tone.

"No lets not leave Mr.Black high and dry shall we". And with that they left for Azkaban.

 **Hey so sorry for the delay things have been crazy hope you enjoyed please review I love to hear peoples opinions**


	7. Chapter 7

_Azkaban_

A man in a small cell on a straw mat stated as he was roused from his sleep because the cold that usually set upon the place suddenly lessened and footsteps echoed through the narrow hall.

"Hello Mr. Black" sad Kingsly Shaklebolt followed by

"Moony"?

"Hey Padfoot."

Whas going on"?

"Sirius Orin Black as of June 28 1984 you have been cleared of all charges".

"Whaaat"?!

"Gez Padfoot I know your mentally challenged but this is a new low even for you " Remus said smirking.

"So I'm really free"?

"Yes you old dog" Remus said as Kingsly opened the cell door.

As they where walking to the boat.

"So Moony what happened".

"Well Malfoy Manor was raided and it turns out some important people who died in the war where transported to a second dungeon that was hidden".

"SO JAMES AND LILY ARE ALIVE" Sirius yelled.

"Yes as well as Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Marlene, Regulus and Peter".

"I'm sorry come again" Sirius said with a hostile edge

"Peter didn't betray us it was a death eater pretending to be Wormtail and Regulus died trying to bring down Voldemort from the inside".

"Wow so where is everybody"?

"Peter is in the boat and everyone else is at a cottage the Potters own".

"Okey".

 _At the Cottage_

 _1 Hour Later_

The kids had come in laughing and breathing hard but the adults with uneasiness noticed that Jane was obviously breathing the hardest but she was laughing just as hard as the rest and her hair was a golden blonde color that was shifting slowly back to her natural dark curls. All the kids were heading up to the bedrooms to play some more. After they had gone upstairs emerald flames burst to life in the fireplace and Remus, Sirius and Peter walked out.

"SIRI" yelled Marlene as she ran and pulled her husband into a tight embrace.

"Ello Marls" after Marlene stopped hugging him she slapped him across the face.

"Owwwwwwwww what the"?

"That's for the idiotic move that landed you in Azkaban!"She yelled at him while James, Remus and Peter were snickering at the scene.

"Shut up you three" Sirus mumbled.

"Not a chance Padfoot". Remus said

"Come on lighten up its not like lily and Tonks wouldn't do the same".

"Ohh look James actually thinks who'd of thunk".

"You wound me lily flower" James said with mock hurt.

"Ohh shut up". Lily said

"When was the last time you had a shower" Marlene said through her fingers

"Well the facility weren't exactly satisfactory in Azkaban so I went on strike and didn't take a shower for months at a time " Sirius said dryly.

"Forget I asked" Marlene said rolling her eyes.

"Bathroom's second door on the right Padfoot ".

James said propping his feet on the table witch were imidietly whacked by Lily.

"Didn't I tell you". James said through gritted teeth and Sirius's bark like laugh rang through out the kitchen.

 **A/N Hey hope you liked it R/R**


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius had just finished his shower and went down to dinner.

"DADDY"! Reggie yelled and ran to him and Sirius scooped his daughter into huge bear hug soon followed by her brother.

"Hey Mini Messers".

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL THEM THAT".

"Ohhh come on Marls we're just having some fun". He said with a innocent smile. Marlene just rolled her eyes and went back to helping Lily with their dinner and the floo activated for the fourth time that day and Charlus and Dorea Potter walked out.

"Hey Mum and Dad". James said.

"Hello son we decided now would be a good time to meet our Grandchildren".

" As good A time as ever they'll probably love it".

Then Marlene came in and was holding a huge platter of roast beef that Sirius was eyeing like a starved dog practically foaming at the mouth.

"Padfoot and his precious food" Ramus teased. And Sirius mumbled something that sounded like "You try living in Azkaban for 3 years".

"Yes but didn't James practcally have to fight you for food at the dinner table when you came to the manor" Dorea said a little to innocently. At this comment Sirius's cheeks took on a tint of pink hardly noticable but non the less it was there and the rest of the kitchen roared with laughter at Sirius's expense.

"Then Jane came in with Audrey, Teddy, Lyd, Celeb and Harry.

"I thought you were going to tell us if dinner was ready Reggie". Audrey said

"Ooops sorry" Reggie said looking slightly sheepish.

"Hey Uncle Siri" Jane said with a huge grin.

"Hey JJ" Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"Don't call me that" she said with a miffed expretion. And James chuckled because it was an exact replica of Lily's and it looked slightly out of place with Jane's black curls and hazel eyes.

"Dinners ready" Lily called and everyone sat down at the table. It was a good size but it was still slightly cramped.

There was the aforementioned roast beef, mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and green beans. (Again so sorry if I made any one hungry)

Everyone attacked the food with great ferver but no one ate close to the amount Sirius did.

Later that Evening

"We didn't get much information on what happened to the kids" Dorea said when the kids where safely out of earshot.

James Lily and Remus all looked a little sick but Lily took a shaky breath and told what had happened at No 4 Privet Dr. As she finished all of the adults looked horrified.

"Those people are terrible excesses for human beings. Sirius said through clenched teeth as his hands curled into little balls.

"I know Padfoot we're already thinking of nasty was to pay them back". James said with a placid expression that looked like he had just said it would rain the next day.

After they talked a little more about the Dursleys they turned to lighter subjects and laughs soon filled the living room as the night went on.

 **A/N Hey everyone sorry it took so long (It felt like it to me) there will probably be a Sirius/Regulus reunion in the next chapter but please don't kill me if he doesn't happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

_That Night_

James had just put the twins to bed and was going to Jane's room. When he got there she was laying on her back while holding a book in the air like an umbrella.

"Hey Sweet Heart". She started cause she had obviously not been paying any attention to the door.

"Hey Daddy". She said putting the book down and James went over mand sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sweetie can I ask you something".

"What".

"What was the nightmare about". She tensed as he asked then took a shuddering breath and started to in a small voice.

"W-when the man came and killed you and Mum I woke up heard you y-yelling s-so I went to the top of the stairs and..."

She didn't finish because James pulled her into a bone crushing hug as she sobbed.

"Do you have them often". He asked

and she just nodded and James pulled her into a tighter hug "don't worry sweet heart it won't happen again."

She nodded and James layed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Good night Sweet Heart" he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Night night Daddy" she said and fell into the first sleep she had since she was 3 that was undisturbed by nightmares.

 _The Next Morning_

Sirius was in the livingroom of the flat his family wss temporarily borrowing from the Potters until something else could be aranged.

He was standing infront of the fire place with a handful of floo powder

trying to will himself to throw it. After some internal struggle he finally tossed the powder and the flames turned emerald green.

"Twelve Grimauld Place" He said stepping int the flames.

It hadn't changed save the layers of dust.

The hated tapestry still circled the room with various burn holes where members had been burned of.

Then he froze as he heard foot steps coming down the hall

and a young man almost an exacted replica of himself was standing in the door way.

"Reggie". Sirius breathed then he walked over and pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"Hey Siri" Regulus said choking up.

"I missed you Reggie Merlin I missed you". Sirius said pulling back and surveying his brother.

"I missed you to Siri is was so worried when Remus said you had been thrown in Azkaban I didn't know what to think I'm so sorry I should've never bought into Mother's pureblood ideology".

"And I'm sorry that I left you completely exposed to them I shouldn't have left you like that" said Sirius.

"They would have killed you or gorced you into a servitude to V-Voldemort".

Sirius was proud of the fact Regulus had only stuttered once on the name.

And the brothers spent the rest of the morning talking about stuff that had happened after Regulus had gone into hidding before he was captured.

 **A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading and please check out the one-shor series I'm writing to set up the AU world my next story is in.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Two Weeks Later_

Lily was in the kitchen reading the Prophet when an elderly looking owl swooped in with a letter on its leg.

 _Dear Lily_

 _Its amazing to see that your back not sure if you remember but its_ _Molly Weasly, we meet a couple of brief times during the order meetings I just wanted to say how happy Iam that you and James are back its a truly wonderful thing._

 _Molly Weasly_

Lily smiled

"Who's that from"? James asked sitting in the seat beside her.

"Molly Waesly you remember her from the order meetings.

"How could I forget an entire family of redheads they have kids around our kid's ages right". He asked walking over to the coffee pot to stat it".

"Ya maybe we can have a play date sometime it would be nice for them to have friends other than the Blacks and Lupins I mean their great kids but four people your age can get tedious" She said putting the Prophet down.

"Mhmm" James said as he went to retrieve his coffee.

A few minutes later Jane came bounding into the kitchen.

"Morning Mummy, Morning Daddy". She said cheerily giving both of them a hug. She was soon joined by her siblings and they all decided to make waffles together.

The next hour was full of fun, messes and mild swaring from James who was imedietly whacked by Lily when anything profane escaped his lips.

In the end they were left with a edible stack of waffles.

"Well that was interesting" said James as he plowed through his forth waffle.

"Ya and I hope the bump on your head heals alright". Lily said referencing the small lump on the back of James's head as she nonchelantly sipped her coffee and Jane giggled into her milk.

"Hopefully" said James mock glaring at his wife.

A couple minutes later the floo activated and Marlene stepped out.

"Hey Lils" she said and grinned.

"Whats up Marls" Lily replyed and turned around and leaned on the counter she had just been cleaning.

"I found a way to make the Dursleys pay".

"How" Lily said casting a pointed look at her friend.

"Well if a magical child is raised by a muggle and for what ever reason that muggle is made aware that, that child is magical then they are subject to magical law." She recited and Lily put on an evil plotting look".

"Marls your briliant".

"I know" She said flipping her hair.

"Whats the excitement about". James asked as he came in and Lily explained what Marlene had just found out.

"Finally those bastereds will get what they deserve". James said pumping his fist in the air.

They talked about what to do to get the Dursleys convicted.

"I know this girl who is a muggle and magical lawyer and would be a big help an can get them convicted in both worlds.

What's her name" Lily asked.

"Sarah Michaels" Marlene said.

They spent the rest of the day planning.

 **A/N Hey everyone sorry this chapter took so long I've been working on my other story _Dark Lords' Destruction_ hopefully updates will be more frequent but I make no promises**. **Also I can't imagine this story going for more than 25 chapters just a heads up.**

 **Bye for now**


	11. Chapter 11

_Two Weeks Later_

They had been preparing the Dursley's trial Sarah was super helpful and showed them what things they needed to have ready in order to convict them. They had everything in order except one thing they were waiting til the last minute to do but it could be put off any longer.

They had put the twins to bed but Jane and Celeb in their pyjamas where sitting on the couch looking confused as to why they where there.

James sat on one side and Lily sat on the other side with the kids in between.

"You to know what were doing right" Lily asked.

"You're going to accuse the Dursley's in court" Jane half replied half asked.

"Yes Sweetie" Lily said looking approvingly at her daughter over Celeb's messy black hair.

"Yes and the only thing we need now is something that you two need to give us" Lily said.

"What" Celeb asked tilting his haed in an insanely adorable fashion Lily almost started laughing right then and there.

"Why was Jane beaten when we found you" Lily asked. Both of them tensed drastically.

Lily decided to hopefully employ Celeb's big brother instincts to find out why her daughter was in so much pain.

"Celeb can you please tell me what happened

He took a shuddering breath and started to tell.

The morning before you and Uncle Moony came Marge said Jane was stupid and I got mad and the window exploded then Vernon took us down to the basement and made me watch as he beat Jane.

Celeb was near tears and Jane was crying silently into James's shirt as he held her in a death grip with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Why did he beat Jane" Lily asked dreading the answer.

"They figured out a while ago th-that punishing us for what we did didn't do much good so Vernon started beating the other and found that it worked better so he stayed with it". At this point Lily pulled him into a crushing embrace horrified at what her children had been through.

She locked eyes with James and saw nothing but grim determination to put the Dursleys behind bars.

 **A/N Hey sorry this chapter was a long time coming it was being super uncooperative so it took forever and sadly this story is coming to a close soon I cant see this story going on longer than the Dursleys trial. Also dont expect updates in June I might update but its not likly**


End file.
